After the Rain
by JRCash
Summary: Meeting in wartime and getting married while rebuilding the galaxy never allowed much time for Han to take Leia on an official first date. Quickie one-shot fluff story.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own these characters, I just make them do stuff. I do not profit from this in any way, shape or form._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _So, I've decided on a little personal challenge for myself this month to write more one-shots. Lately, I've started out with the intention of writing a simple story and then I start thinking more about it and it evolves into this crazy long multi-chapter which as much as I enjoy writing them, they sometimes drive me crazy because I can't stop and they turn into these huge projects. So this is in a way is a personal challenge to contain myself (at least for the time being)._

 _Takes place after my story "Beyond the Second Star" but works as a stand alone. I've added a timeline of my work to my profile if you feel so inclined (or confused) of where things fit together in my made up universe of what happens post ROTJ. In a nutshell, Han and Leia have been married for a short time and have decided to return to Corellia after they departed from the New Republic._

* * *

The first day back on Corellia had started out less than perfect. As the Falcon touched down, Han and Leia were met with an overcast sky of heavy gray clouds looming above them. The sky opened up with a crack of thunder as a relentless summer storm began. At first, a few large drops of rain splashed against the Falcon's viewscreen, quickly turning into a downpour as lightning spread across the sky above them.

Leia had been on the bench near the holo chess table for most of the morning as Han had busied himself around the Falcon, the rain making it impossible to get any work done outside of the ship. Comfortably relaxed with her knees up and her bare feet on the cushions, she rested her data pad against her legs. She was deeply engrossed in a novel, hardly noticing that the rain no longer pattered against the metal hull of the ship as the hours past.

She heard Han rustling about in the galley, not giving much thought to what he could possibly be doing in there. Returning to her reading, she quickly fell back into the story, a mildly entertaining one that she couldn't help to be a little embarrassed at becoming so engrossed in. It was nothing more than a cheap spaceport novel, a story of two jilted lovers that were kept apart by circumstances beyond their control. Hardly an original story line, but one that kept her clicking thru the pages despite it's lackluster plot.

"Planning on spending all day like that, sweetheart?" Han asked as he leaned casually against the door frame between the galley and the lounge. Leia looked comfortable, her small body nestled into the corner of the bench, her bare feet poking out from her simple cotton skirt, her dark hair plaited into a low braid that hung loosely over her shoulder. She seemed content and he couldn't be happier to see her that way, the weight of the galaxy's problems no longer on her shoulders. Here she was not a title, she was just Leia.

"I don't really have any other plans" she replied, looking up in his direction.

"Sounds like the rain stopped. Want to get off the Falcon for a bit?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" She asked as she shut off her data pad and sat up from her spot, curious at what to Han had in mind.

"It's a surprise" Han replied, a roguish grin spreading across his face as he reached back into the galley for a weathered nerf leather backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

* * *

The warm summer sun was beginning to break thru clouds as they walked down the ramp of the Falcon onto the damp grass. Han took hold of Leia's hand as they crossed the field in which the ship rested in towards a forested area. Leia had never been to this part of Corellia before, a more wild and untamed part of the planet that was wooded and mountainous. The trees were not too close together, just enough to provide a canopy of shade above them. The forest was cool and sweet smelling from the morning rain, the damp earthiness surrounding them as they meandered their way along. Leia felt that they were gaining elevation, but it was not steep enough to make the walk laborious.

"Where are we going?" Leia questioned as the forest gave way to a sunny meadow. They had been walking for awhile and she started to wonder if Han had any idea of a specific place or if he had gotten them lost and was too proud to admit his fault.

"I've never taken you on a date" he replied as he continued to lead her along, seeming to know the right direction to go in.

"Han, we're married. You don't need to take me on dates".

"Yes, I do. I've never take my princess anywhere".

"We've been all over the galaxy together. We've gone to events and dinners..." she trailed off, realizing that every place they have gone together over the course of their relationship was because of war, a political function or an Alliance ordered mission.

Han's paced slowed as the reached the middle of the meadow. The sky above them was now a solid blue, the summer sun shining brightly above them. The grass in the meadow has dried sufficiently from the rain and small purple flowers dotted the landscape around them. Leia took in her surroundings, noting that they were indeed higher up, much as she suspected along the way. She looked towards the horizon, the foothills of the mountains rolling gently towards the jagged peaks that rose in the distance.

Setting the backpack down, Han reached down to open the top flap of it and pulled out a woven blanket. Grasping the fabric at the corners, he shook it as it fluttered open from it's neat folds in the breeze before laying it out on the grass. Stepping onto it, he sat, crossing his long legs under him as he patted the fabric next to him. "Sit down, sweetheart".

Leia slipped her feet free of her sandals and stepped onto the blanket and sat next to Han. She watched as he reached for the backpack and placed it in front of him. He began to pull various items from it, setting them down on the blanket. She noticed he had packed them a few containers of sliced fruit, a bag of crackers and various slices of meats and cheeses wrapped in cello paper. _This explains all the rustling in the galley earlier_ she thought to herself, charmed that Han had actually thought of all of this.

Han cracked the metal tops off of two bottles of Corellian ale, passing one to Leia before taking a sip of his own.

"This is really nice" Leia remarked as she finished swallowing her own sip of her ale, cold and bitter tasting and welcoming after the walk through the forest to the meadow. "I've never been on an actual date".

"What? Never?" Han asked, cocking an eyebrow up in surprise at Leia's admittance.

"Does the inside of a space slug count?" she joked, smiling softly at his reaction to her confession.

Han rolled his eyes. He was never going to live that one down with her. "What about before me?"

"I hardly consider any of the dinners or galas I attended on Alderaan as actual dates".

"You still went with boys" Han lightheartedly teased to her.

"Boys that I was required to go with because of politics" she reminded him "Plus, there weren't any handsome scoundrels available to accompany me".

"Sorry, I was busy those days" he quipped back, eliciting a giggle from her as she nudged her shoulder against his. Leaning forward, Han reached for one of the containers he had brought along, easing the lid off as he sat back. Popping a piece of muja fruit into his mouth, he held out the container in Leia's direction, offering her some. Taking a piece for herself, the fruit was a sweet contrast to the bitter ale she had been sipping. She set her drink down into the grass next to the blanket and rested back on her palms, letting the summer breeze flutter thru the loose strands of her hair that had fallen from her braid.

"You look happy" Han remarked, glancing over his shoulder towards her as he ate another piece of fruit before setting the container of it aside, wiping the sticky juice from his fingers against his blood stripes.

"I am. This has been an excellent first date" she smiled back at him.

"What are my chances of getting a second one?" Han cracked a lopsided grin as he wrapped his arm around Leia. Pulling her small body into the crook of his shoulder, he kissed the top of her hair.

"I think you've got a pretty good shot, fly boy".


End file.
